


It's a long way to find true love

by TaruSeth



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruSeth/pseuds/TaruSeth
Summary: The Warblers got a new Leader, Hunter Clarington and their old leader Sebastian developed a crush on him. But Hunter isn't bi or gay, at least he claims he isn't. Hunter forced the Warblers to take steroids, without telling Sebastian. Soon after their relationship made a change to the worse.





	1. The new leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fan fiction I am posting, so I am really nervous how you think it is. Any feedback is welcome.  
> This fan fiction starts after the beginning of the fourth season of Glee and will be AU from that point on.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Sebastian left his room and meet with the other Warblers and together they went to breakfast. Their last breakfast with Sebastian as their Leader. They are going to be introduced to their new Leader in roughly a half hour. After they finished Breakfast talking about a lot of nonsense they went to the Warbler practicing room, where they were supposed to meet him, their new Leader, who was supposed to train them, so they will win the Nationals this year.

But to the surprise of everyone the door was locked. Most of the Warbler wanted to just wait until it got 9 O‘ Clock, but Sebastian still wanted to knock on the door and said. “Even when I was Leader of the Warblers you all were allowed to enter this room and probably he is just waiting inside for some one to knock on the door.“Sebastian snapped not being comfortable with a new Leader, no one knew anything about, not even his name or were he came from and the point, that he didn’t have a chance to remain the Leader. So this guy stole him the chance to lead the Warblers to victory after he was the reason they didn’t win last year. So Sebastian knocked on the door, but got no response, knocking again he began to lose his patience further. Nothing changed. Still no on answered and so he frustrated stopped knocking on the door. “We will wait here, probably he isn‘t even here yet and our dean locked the door.“

After five Minutes he tried to open the door again and this time the door wasn‘t locked, which surprised him, because he didn’t hear the door being unlocked and no one entered the room, while they waited, so the Warblers entered their practicing room. On the right side of the room behind the big desk they saw the back of a big older leather settle, which slowly turned around revealing someone sitting in it. He had a strong, cold expression on his face while nearly gently petting a white cat, which sat in his lab.

“You are the new Leader, who is supposed to lead us to Victory this year?“Sebastian demanded to know.

“I am Hunter Clarington, I transferred here because the Dean asked me to, after my Regionals victory with my military school show choir...“

“You know that we want to win the Nationals not only the Regionals.“

“Don‘t ever dare to talk again unless I allowed you to.“

“Clarington these are the Warblers not a military show choir.“

“What did I say?“

“I‘m sorry, you already forgot what you said less than a minute ago, I will help you remember.“

“Don‘t play with me.“

“I wouldn‘t count on that, you look really good, do you have time tonight.“

“I‘m not even remotely bi-curious.“

“I‘m glad we don‘t need to lie to win the nationals this year, because we would loose with you as leader.” Everyone could see that Sebastian enjoyed their little talk, while Hunter started to get angry.

“We will directly start with training today, we will train your singing you dancing and your acting, if you miss just a few of those you won‘t be a member any longer.“

“I‘m sorry Hunter“, Sebastian said seductively, “but we didn‘t finished the first mater yet. I thought you having a military background would like things well structured, but I think you spend to much time training this delicious body, probably you should take a course into proper behavior.”

“How are you even called and why are the hell do you think you are allowed or capable of giving me a tips?“

„I‘m shocked you don‘t know or recognize me, I‘m Sebastian Smythe and I am the former Leader of the Warblers and based on the fact that you are at least 23 and still go to high school I highly doubt that you have a fully functional brain.“

“Shut up!“ Hunter shouted.

“It‘s really sexy, when you try to tell other people what to do and they don’t do it, but you don’t stop to tell them and try it again and again“, Sebastian said while moving closer to the chair.

“Step back!“ But Sebastian didn‘t move.

“Now“

“No, I won‘t, but you should stand up a come with me I can get us a nice hotel room and we could have some fun tonight there.“

“You stupid fagot, SHUT UP! NOOW!“

“And you aren‘t even remotely be-curious?“ This was to much for Hunter so he stood up and walked to Sebastian so he was facing him directly.

“Didn‘t know it is so easy to reveal the truth about you, come we will go, we have time for this later, don‘t we?“

“Sebastian Smythe this is your last warning.“

“What do you want to do? Kick me out? I‘m nice today so I give you a Tip, don‘t do that.“

“Enough we will talk later.“

“Only talk?“

“Of…….“

“You don‘t need to talk about all the fun we will have together this evening.“

With this words Sebastian took a step back and then sat down on one of the sofas and waited for Hunter to begin todays training hour, clearly searching and waiting for the next opportunity to ‘play’ with Hunter, or to annoy him and make him angry like everyone else would say. Most of the Warblers tried to hide their laughter about Hunter, who stood there without saying anything, clearly not used to someone disobeying his authority and even say something against him. Only some seconds later Hunter had the same cold expression again. And coldly but still angry ordered everyone to take a seat and listen to what he has to say:

“I, Hunter Clarington, am your new Leader and we will win the Sectionals this year! But we only will if you always follow my command. If you don’t, you are out! And I won’t pet you like your former Leaders did. That weakened you and I don’t tolerate that and we can’t allow us that this year not with what we want to accomplish.”

And Hunter already knew he talked to much, so they probably already began thinking he is like this asshole Sebastian Smythe, how he already hated that name and that stupid smirk, which looked so sexy when he did that. Hunter was shocked about him self he wasn’t be or gay, be he just thought like he would be into Sebastian, which he simply can’t be because that guy is an annoying asshole.

“Now today I want you to perform some numbers without you having time to train them, but at least the last number some of you should know. I will choose the songs for you, to see where you as a group are standing now.”

“What should we sing Head Warbler Clarington” Sebastian teased. This time Hunter simply ignored him to not again show any weaknesses.

“You will first sing ‘We are the Champions’ after that one of you will perform ‘My Way’ and for now the final will be ‘Teenage Dream’. You have five minutes to talk about those three songs and how you will perform them.”

Nick, Jeff und Sebastian sang the lead in 'We are the Champions'. 'My Way' was chose to be sung by Sebastian, because he was the most comfortable with that song and he also sang the lead in 'Teenage Dream', because he was the only one who remembered the whole text of it, even so he wasn’t even in America when they did that song. But of course he knew the text, because of his little crush on Blaine.

Hunter looked at them performing 'We are the Champions' and was really impressed by the Dancing choreography Sebastian taught them in less than 3 Minutes, but hided it, because he knew if he wants to win against Sebastian he needs to be as cold and careful as possible. Then it was Time for Sebastian to perform 'My Way' a really complicated song, for which you need a lot of soul and a really good breath technique. Hunter was stunned how incredible good Sebastian was, but happily for him no one noticed the change in his expression, so he was able to control it again before any noticed it, even so he feared Sebastian might have noticed it. Finally they sang 'Teenage Dream', with a bit different choreography than the Warblers did while Blaine was their lead singer. Sebastian gave this song a bit more of a sexy undertone and flirted with Hunter trough out the whole song, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other Warblers.

Hunter dismissed them directly after that and said tomorrow they will do some fitness training and have their first dancing lesson.

“Will see you tonight” Sebastian said into Hunters direction and left with the others. Hunter couldn’t control his anger any longer and angrily shouted and tried to turn the big table around and punched the sofa. The others went to their classes and after that meet for a movie night in another Warbler room.

“Why did you provoke him?” Nick asked Sebastian.

“I only flirted with him, you need to admit he is quite hot”

“You only make him angry and that will make our life as Warblers complicated.”

Sebastian didn’t answered to this comment but instead took out his math book and began doing parts his Homework, while the others started to watch Avatar, a film Sebastian couldn’t stand any longer, because they already watched it at least one hundred times. Around midnight they all headed back to their rooms to get some sleep before Lacrosse practice started for some of them in the morning.

XXXXXX

Sebastian woke up nearly a half hour to early but decided to already get dressed and go out and run some miles and just enjoy the clean morning air and the beautiful sunrise. Roughly two and a half hours after that, shortly before seven in the morning the Lacrosse players gathered on the field ready for the morning run and the morning workout.

“Ten labs tomorrow morning!” Sebastian commanded und started his first lab. The Lacrosse players knew it’s better for everyone if they just do it, as Sebastian ruled with an iron fist.

“Today we will concentrate on team work. We will need to work as one team to win the 'National Championship' again.”

After their training they all took a shower and went to their classes. Around nine in the evening after Warbler practices ended Sebastian waited for everyone to head out, to talk with Hunter alone.

“I waited for you yesterday evening but you didn’t come.”

“Smythe, shut up” Hunter knew he needed to control himself unless he wants Sebastian to win on only his second day as Head Warbler.

“I just wanted to help you a bit with you memory, because you tend to forget a lot of thinks…. But you don’t remember that, do you?”

“Smy...”

“Of course you don’t. You probably go and see a doctor, so he can help you. We need a real Leader not someone like you.”

“Go! Now!” Hunter tried to say as calm as possible.

XXXXXX

One hour later the Warblers except Sebastian gathered again, because Hunter ordered them to.

“To win we need to do train a lot but we also need this.” He said while taking out a syringe.

“Performing enhancing drugs”

“Who wants to be the first to become a better person?” Hunter knew they wouldn’t do it because they didn’t fear him enough, but he knew that they respected, maybe even feared Sebastian so he played that card.

“Nick you are the first, unless you want to see me and Sebastian angry.”

The Warblers looked at each other in disbelief, because in their Eyes Sebastian wouldn’t use drugs to win, because it is relatively easy to prove someone has used them.

“And don’t talk to Sebastian about this, it’s for your one good.”

He took Nicks wrist an injected him with the steroids. After that the others apart from Trent willingly took the shot. Hunter then send them to train for one hour and then went to bed. Hunter knew he was playing a dangerous game, because if Trent or anyone else would talk with Sebastian he would be in big problems. This remembered him that he already had a problem.

Sebastian had a crush on him and didn’t want to hide, which partly was the reason we he the other Warblers didn’t gave him the respect he deserved to get. He noticed he began thinking about Sebastian in he way he shouldn’t, he was his enemy. But he was talented, intelligent and looked incredibly good…

No Hunter, you can’t ever again think that. Hunter thought about a plan to solve the Sebastian problem once and for all.

Him being so worked up he took two other shots, knowing that thats to much and he won’t be able to control his anger at all tomorrow but right now he didn’t cared, he just needed to stop thinking about Sebastian. Thinking his name he felt lust coming over him and the want to have him all for himself, to have that precious body lying naked on his bed, all his to take...


	2. The war starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> this is the next chapter I hope I can publish a chapter every week most likely between thursday and saturday.  
> This chapter is pretty short but the next one will have a normal length again.  
> Any feed back is welcome  
> Enjoy

“Hunter, do you have some time for me”

“Smythe I told you to stop that.” Hunter snapped, trying to control his anger.

“I know you aren’t even remotely bi-curious.”

“I am not!”

Sebastian knew he need to be careful because Hunter was older and stronger and a better fighter.

“You reassuring that every minute doesn’t really make it believable, I hope you know that. But probably he just want someone to really find out that you are bi or gay.”

“Smythe enough, I am the ‘Head’ Warbler you weren’t capable of leading them to victory.”

“How do you plan to do that? The only thing I see you doing is trying to make the Warblers fear you which isn’t working at all, is it?”

“They will fear sooner than you think.”

Sebastian thought about possibilities how and why they should fear Hunter apart from him beating them up.

“Hunter, I reserved us a table in a restaurant, we can continue our little talk there, can’t we. Or do you step back because you fear what the others may say about you. If you really want them to fear you, you need to come with me, or they will think you are weak, really weak and fear eating with another person.” Sebastian viciously smiled.

“I won’t… When will we meet?”

“This evening around 8pm.”

“Okay”

“Clarington, that wasn’t a question you should go learn something about the language we are speaking. To be a bit more precise you should learn something about syntax, if you know what that is.”

“Smythe if I were you I wouldn’t push this matter any further.”

“Or what, Hunter, what do you want to do if I push this matter any further. You should see you have no real options, apart from finally admitting the truth and give me back control over the Warblers being clearly visible how horrible you lead,... try to lead them. You know literally nothing about me and even if you would, there is nothing you could use against me.”

“Smythe, I don’t like to repeat myself enough is enough, I think you are the one who is forgetting some things. And you never ever again will be the Head Warbler.”

“You know thats not true and you already gave better responses, but as basically always you already forget that. And I will be ‘Head’ Warbler again sooner or later, believe me?”

Hunter knew he need to find a proper way to control Sebastian, unless he wants to leave this school as fast as he joined. And he said the truth I can’t hold a single thing against him, Hunter thought. While he probably will find out rather sooner than later that he is injecting steroids to the other Warblers and himself.

“I know it.”

“What? That I will be ‘Head’ Warbler again. Perfect, because I will be.”

“You never will be.”

The other Warblers joined them stopping their discussion. Some of the Warblers tried to hide their amusement about the fact how close Hunter and Sebastian were standing to each other.

Sebastian went to his place and said: “Hunter what part of your so incredible perfect plan we will do today.”

After some seconds of silence Sebastian continued “You are allowed to talk.”

“I don’t need you to allow me to talk. We will first go out and run 10 labs, before we will do some exercise to strengthen our bodies and then we will have some dancing training.”

“You can dance Hunter, I am excited to see that, must look incredible stupid dancing being as stiff as a poker.”

Hunter ignored him this time knowing that way this stupid discussion wouldn’t last that much longer.

Seeing the anger in Hunters eyes the Warblers got ready for their training and started running their labs.

Sebastian was the first to finish the 10 labs so he waited for Hunter and the others to finish.

“You should do some more sports Hunter. Your stamina is literally horrible. I definitely should over think the offer I made you.” Sebastian smirked.

They went inside to one of the training rooms Hunter booked for them to train there dancing skills.

Mostly they trained old dance moves Sebastian showed them, to perfect them and to give Hunter some further insight on how good they were. Sebastian partly took the Lead in those being the one who trained them and the one with the most dancing experience out of all of them.

After this they went to their sport classes.

Their Hunter and the other Warblers did their Badminton class, while Sebastian was in the Gymnastic one.

Hunter felt this was the possibility to connect with the other Warblers, meaning to bring them to fear him and follow every command he gives without asking any questions or hesitate.

“Nick, you are horrible you probably should be in a Zoo with those big stupid Elephant and not in a sport class.”

Shit he thought I was a lot better in insulting people. My past me would literally kill me for such a stupid insult, if you can call that an insult. But he was surprised by the hurt Nick showed in his eyes.

“Jeff, you will be next.”

“That was horrible Jeff, do you even know how to move at all. How am I supposed to teach you how to dance if you move like you have never done it before.”

Shit that was even worse than the first insult, Hunter thought.

“I thought you have a brain for not choosing gymnastic class like Sebastian did. How gay is that. He seems to be willing to lose everything. You can’t tell me you think of that as an appropriate man sport, because it isn’t.”

“Hunter, I thought he was your friend.”

“He is no once friends, but he is capable of blinding you all. If he needs to he wouldn’t hesitate to betray you to gain profit or success for himself. You always should remember that about him. Did I ask you to stop training? I didn’t and you shouldn’t, because you need a lot of training and if you have learned to play at least a bit Badminton, I might have a chance to teach you how to probably dance, but I don’t hold my hopes up high for that.”

He knew he had a good start here and if he does this every time Sebastian is not there, he will have them all fear him and he finally would be able to control them without needing Sebastian’s help or using him to make them following his command. And Sebastian not following orders, Hunter thought, doesn’t work in my favor.

Sebastian waited for Hunter at his car and opened the door for him knowing that would drive Hunter literally crazy.

Then Sebastian seated in the drivers seat and drove them to Columbus.


	3. The first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I am sorry for publishing this chapter later than I planed to, but University consumed a bit more time than I expected.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment.

Sebastian drove Hunter to an expensive exclusive restaurant.

In front of the restaurant Sebastian got out of the car and opened the door for Hunter overing his arm to guide him into the restaurant.

“I have got a reservation for Smythe”

“Follow me, please.”

“Thanks”

Sebastian helped Hunter to seat himself, like a gentleman does. But his face didn’t lose that arrogant, sexy smirk that Hunter started to really hate, because it reminded him of the fact that Sebastian was playing with him and had everything he ever wanted and Hunter even so he didn’t show it had nothing. He hadn’t even finished High school and he was 22 years old and he didn’t have an unweighted GPA of 4.0 like Sebastian had. Sebastian won the ‘National Lacrosse Championship’ with his team last year. The only advantage he had, was that he had military training so he was a better fighter. But what use did he has of that. He knew he could beat him up or abuse him, but he know that wouldn’t solve the problem and he would at least be kicked out of Dalton and maybe even thrown in prison, because he knew that was a really hard crime.

But being Hunter he kept this idea to himself. Knowing he needs to try to solve the problem that is Sebastian Smythe.

“Hunter, is everything alright? Are you dreaming about me?” Sebastian said with a seductive smirk. “And what do you want to eat and drink, Hunter, are you even listening. I didn’t thought your parents didn’t even teach you any manners.”

Hunter wanted to answer and say nothing is alright, but he knew he couldn’t. He noticed he could answer Sebastian’s second question with yes without needing to lie, even so he was ‘dreaming’ about him a lot different than Sebastian maybe thought.

“...Everything is alright, Sebastian. I am not dreaming about you, I am not bi-curious. And I would like to get a medium rare steak.”

“Okay and what to drink? You don’t need to drink water you know that, don’t you?” Sebastian teasingly asked.

“Some Red-wine, please.”

“You found your manners again? That’s good so I might even enjoy this evening.” Sebastian slightly smiled.

“Hunter, why do you always need to reassure that you aren’t ‘even remotely bi-curious’? You know that most start to think you are in the closet and fear to come out, because you fear the consequences. And I think the same, but I don’t why you hide that. I know you might not believe me, but you can talk with me when you are ready and I won’t tell anybody anything after we talked about it.” Sebastian said with a nice calm Voice.

Hunter refused to answer him.

“Come on Hunter. I know you want to answer, but fear I would say anything against you. You should remember I am gay too and I also was in the closet once and came out.”

Now Hunter wanted to look like he was searching for a Waiter, but Sebastian knew he doesn’t.

“You might be feared by what the other Warblers might have told you about me, but I don’t really think you would be as feared as not being able to answer me at all. So why don’t you answer?"

“I won’t suggest to you the same things I said to Dave, because I now know how wrong and horrible they were and how much I hurt him or anyone with that.”

Hunter still refused to look at him or answer him.

So Sebastian ordered their drinks and the meal. Sebastian ordered a Salmon filet for himself and Steak medium rare for Hunter with Red-wine for Hunter and White-wine for himself.

In the next ten minutes both didn’t spoke a single word, nor did they look at each other.

“Is really everything alright?”

“Yes” was the only word he got from Hunter, but at least now he knew that he was listening so maybe just didn’t want to answer him.

“So you didn’t lost your ability to speak?”

“I am sorry for pushing this topic that far. Actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you isn’t that I wanted to have a date with you, okay I maybe want to have a date, but not like this. You want to win the Nationals, so do I, so I wanted to know how. What is you plan. I lead them last year so I know them, know how they work together, know what they already can do and where they might get better with some training. If we do it together we have a higher chance of winning.”

“I am the Head Warbler, you got replaced, because you weren’t capable of leading the Warblers to Victory last year, why should you be able to do that this year.”

“I know you are the Head Warbler, but that doesn’t mean you can’t accept help, I mostly didn’t last year, which is one reason why we didn’t won last year, so you shouldn’t do the same mistake.”

“I don’t nee you help, actually I don’t need you at all.”

“What do you mean with that? Do you want to kick me out?”

“I will if you don’t stop to try to take control and if you don’t stop with trying to admit me that I am gay or bi, which I am not even remotely.”

“You should give me reason to stop, like actually doing something and not try to teach them things I already taught them. That is not the way to win the Nationals.”

“No, we won’t if you help.”

“Why do you think that?” Sebastian wanted to know not really understanding why Hunter still didn’t want his help, that didn’t make any sense to Sebastian, because he know he was saying the truth. And that would bring him closer to Hunter and Hunter maybe would begin accepting the truth.

“You didn’t win last year, why should you be able to lead the Warblers to victory this year?”

“Probably because I know the Warblers better than you do and I have a lot of ideas how to win. I know I made a lot of mistakes last year, but now I know what doesn’t help. Learn from your mistake and I made a lot of mistakes.”

“Sebastian enough! I said I don’t need you help, so why do you still try to force your help on me? I won’t change my opinion. I am not as weak minded as most other peoples are.”

“Hunter you still don’t understand! I want to help, I turned over to new leave, asked the other Warblers what that means.”

Sebastian actually did turn over to new leaves, but that didn’t mean he can’t do anything for himself anymore. If he would help Hunter win the National Championships he could win not only the Lacrosse Nationals and the Swim Nationals and the Badminton Nationals but also the Warbler Nationals, which definitely would look good on his application and probably his dad would finally admit that his son isn’t a total failure.

But it was pretty obvious Hunter wasn’t interested at all and basically wanted to opposite.

“I do understand, but I stand with my decision.”

Sebastian began thinking, that it was a bad idea to bring Hunter here to talk with him, because here he just can’t go away when he wants, not without looking like he admitted defeat, which he never will, he still is Sebastian Alexander Bartholomew Thomas Smythe, better known as Sebastian Smythe.

“If you stand by your decision you better have a real plan and not those stupid little lessons about things they already now, you are wasting their time, unless you infused them some ‘Super-human Virus’ or anythings like that.”

“I have a plan.”

“Tell me the plan, unless you want to be kicked out of school, because I think I might have found some things of your old life, some things you have done, the Dalton board and the Dean shouldn’t know anything about.”

“I never did anything against the law.”

“You did and you tell me the plan now or the police will find those information about you.”

“Sebastian, did you really just threat me, that is a really bad idea. And you will pay the price.”

“You shouldn’t forget my father is a lawyer or to be more precise a state attorney.”

“That doesn’t scare me.”

“You tell me the plan, the whole plan and no one ever will find those information.”

“Okay what do you want to know?”

“I overestimated you, if you really don’t know. I of course want to know the whole plan, every little detail and don’t lie to me about any part of the plan.”

“I need to train them as much as possible. They need to get stronger to not only dance and sing but to also do backflips and other gymnastic things.”

“I am not certain how you want to achieve that, you should know I trained them really hard last year. You should have seen them when I took the lead they only were capable of doing two steps choreographies. If you don’t have a better plan you aren’t worth being the leader.”

“Don’t question me, I am the Head Warbler and you are not!”

“Hunter, a leader should prove if he is worth leading. And I start to think you are not. You came here to win, didn’t you, so why don’t you try to achieve that.”

“Smythe I don’t need to tell you how exactly I want to achieve that.”

“Don’t you remember what I just told you some minutes ago, you better do.”

“They will think that you will just try to take back the Head Warbler position.”

“They won’t know I dropped the evidence. And when they investigate it, they will easily find out that those information are true and you won’t be Head Warbler anymore. I think it is important, that you lead the Warblers to victory isn’t it? Without it what have you achieved in you life. You don’t have a GPA, so you need this Victory so at least one University will accept you. You don’t do any social works nor do you do any sports, apart from going to the gym. So tell me now, or I will take that last think away from you.” Sebastian calmly said.

“You won’t do that.”

“You would be surprised by how many things I am willing to do to win.”

“But you won’t do that.”

“We will see, you have one last chance to tell me or you will need to face the first consequences.”

Hunter ignored Sebastian and ate the rest of his dinner a lot faster than he had done until then.

Sebastian noticed this and knew he at least partly has won, so he only needed to wait until Hunter was willing to tell him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I didn't give up on this story, I just had no time to continue writing this story, but I have nearly finished the next chapter so I hope I can upload it before Monday.  
> Sorry


	4. Taking Control - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to finish and upload the next chapter and I am sorry for it being that short.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it.  
> I try to post the next chapter a bit sooner hopefully this or next weekend.

In the next week Hunter started to execute his plan to take full control of the Warblers.

He knew he needed to do it fast before Sebastian could find out what he was up to.

So he summoned the Warblers but left Sebastian out of it, because he needed to go to … whatever Hunter thought, even so he knew Sebastian had an extra Lacrosse training today for only some players, so no one of the Warblers, who played Lacrosse needed to come.

When the Warblers finally got to their room, Hunter already was a bit angry, because no one was on time, most were more then 15 minutes to late. This was a clear sings of how much, or less they respect me.

So I need to brake some of them, so they will follow me, Hunter thought, who should I start with. Someone who isn’t to close to Sebastian and there again it was he always thought and connected everything to him, he felt a bit like he was obsessed with Sebastian.

“Welcome, you all need a bit of extra training, thats why I called you here. First things first, never ever again be to late for Warbler practice! If you are, your life will be living hell. Second you need the next shoot of steroids. Third you need to get to the gym more often, do a morning run and you need a lot more dance and acrobatic Training, you need to be at your best form ever, when we want to win Regionals.”

“Where is Sebastian.” Jeff wondered.

“Don’t know, but he isn’t an important part of the team, he is holding all of you back. Why do you even ask Jeff, are you betraying Nick with him?”

“No” Jeff nearly shouted.

Nick locked a bit curious at him.

“Wasn’t that a bit to fast of an answer. Did I said the truth?” Hunter asked without showing any emotions in his voice or his face. “Now come forward Jeff.” Jeff looked a little bit shocked, but as soon as he saw the needle he relaxed a bit.

So Hunter injected the steroids into all of them and then took all of them to the gym, so they could really train and he would have the control about it.

Soon after they arrived in the gym. Where pushed them for more then three hours. Most didn’t want to do anything at all after just a few minutes. But the less they want to do, the more Hunter pushed them.

When he finally allowed them to get a shower and change, he waited for them to say, they will go and take a run, because all of them only wanted to do one thing, they wanted to sleep, so the run took longer than Hunter calculated. When they finished with all it was 11pm in the evening.

 

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Sebastian had his Lacrosse training. Where he pushed the Lacrosse players really hard and this time he also concentrated on the keeper, because that was the weak part of the chain, after the training he took a shower and went to the Warbler practice room, but was surprised when it was open but no one was in it. He sat himself behind the desk, where only Hunter was allowed to sit, at least he claimed it, Sebastian thought, knowing this would drive Hunter crazy. But no one showed up, because they all were still away, but Sebastian didn’t knew that. After roughly a half hour, he decided to go and ask Hunter about it later.

So he walked to his room changed his clothes to something more casual, more sexy than the uniform, even so he knew he looked incredible in the uniform. got into his Car and drove to Scandal, so the evening wasn’t a total waste.

He showed his fake-id and then walked in the bar.

He looked around for a good looking guy he could spend some ‘time’ with but most people didn’t looked good at all, so he ordered himself a drink and waited for some one hot to show up.

After some other drinks he spotted Blaine in the corner of Scandals being pushed further and further in one corner by a guy around 40, looking not comfortable at all with the situation.

Sebastian thought about not helping him, why should he, Blaine came here and is old enough to take care of himself, but on the other Hand Sebastian knew he couldn’t let that happening, after all things that happened, at least for Sebastian, Blaine still was a friend.

So he walked over to Blaine and the man, who he now saw was at least fifty possible even older, he stop behind the man and then slowly touched his right shoulder and asked: “Are you really that needy, you should find some one in your own league.”

The man turned around and looked with a lot of want at Sebastian. He basically eat Sebastian alive with his eyes, Sebastian his shirt revealed to much and he actually started to feel uncomfortable under the gaze, but he knew it was the right thing to do to help Blaine, after all Blaine was his friend.

“You better leave now, he doesn’t want to do anythings with you, nor do I!” Sebastian said.

The man looked even more wanting at Sebastian and slowly moved towards him so he stood directly face to face with him.

Sebastian looked with a little ‘evil’ smile on his lips directly into to the eyes of the man hoping he would go away without any real conflict.

But he should have expected that, a drunken man who definitely wanted to enjoy the night with either Blaine or him or both, wouldn’t be so easy to get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I know I wrote I would try posting the next chapter sooner but studying kept me more busy than I expected, but after next week I only have on left and I didn't know how to solve the current situation, but I got some ideas now.  
> Hope to post the story on 20th.
> 
> Hope you are as excited as I am, to find out, how this story will continue.
> 
> Have a nice weekend


	5. The Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has really mature content and when you read this I might have turned the rating up to explicit.
> 
> And if you wonder where Taking Control Part II is, decided to post this as a chapter on it's own.

He took a step back and turned his face to the dance floor and waited for the man to follow him, he knew he couldn’t hurt him with his words, first he didn’t knew enough and the man was to drunken to even know what that mean. It took Sebastian quite some time to get him onto the dancefloor, where he might be able to lose him, at least Sebastian hoped that. So he slowly went to the point where most people where, he was just happy, that this evening the Scandals was really crowded.

He tried to talk sense into the man or hurt him with bad comments, but either the man didn’t listen, didn’t care or he was just to drunk, Sebastian thought that most likely it was the latest.

So Sebastian got the idea to get him some drinks.

“Hey, do you want something to drink?” He ask trying to let this question sound like, he would be totally stupid and no one should waste the evening with him, although he knew that his T-shirt wasn’t helping at all in this Situation nor did his attitude towards most thinks, because he couldn’t fully hide it, even so in the beginning he used it to hide his true self from the World, from all other People his way of trying to avoid to get hurt.

The man gladly followed thinking he finally got Sebastian.

He sponsored the man some drinks and while the man was flirting with another guy standing beside him he turned around and directly walked back to Blaine took Blaine’s arm and pulled him out of the Scandals as fast as humanly possible, he just hoped that the man wouldn’t notice it, but of course he did. So they tried to get to Sebastian’s car as fast as possible, before he reached them, but he was a lot faster than they expected him to be.

Blaine felt the panic in his heart rising, he didn’t knew what to do, but he also realized that Sebastian also didn’t know what to do, which meant he was getting more nervous every second every step they took towards Sebastian’s car. Then suddenly he his heart stopped when he felt that the guy took Sebastian so Sebastian forcefully was stopped and swung around. Blaine turned around and looked at the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. He had the feeling like he would explode from all the fear inside him.

Now Blaine took a closer look at the guy, without the low light of the Bar hiding most of the person.

He saw that the man was trained really well, and you could see the muscles bulking under his shirt and he saw the look in the face of the man, clearly showing he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wants.

Sebastian felt the hand closing around his wrist and pulling him around, he stood directly face to face with that guy while the man looked him deeply in the eyes. So Sebastian saw how much the man was wanting him. He now started to get really scared, because he didn’t knew a way to get out of this Situation.

His ‘Snixx’ told him that this all was his fault, because he decided to help Blaine so he got himself into the Situation for no damn reason.

Sebastian knew that deep inside he still really liked Blaine even so he knew he killed every Seblaine chance there ever was with rock-salt-slushie, for which he still hated himself.

Sebastian could see from the corner of his eye, that Blaine looked as pale as if he would turn into a vampire or as if he was having a heart attack.

“Come with me now.” The guy tried to say as sexy as possible, but it sounded more like a drunken bear roaring.

He tried to say something but the guy decided to fully take matter into his Hands so he placed his own lips on Sebastian and kissed him while trying to get into Sebastian’s mouth with his own tongue Sebastian tried to turn his way but the man hold it steady in place. So out of necessity Sebastian opened his mouth slightly and bit the tongue of the man as powerful as he could, he felt the man pushing him away and shouting something about letting him pay for all the things he has done, but Sebastian turned around and took Blaine with him and they started running to Sebastian’s car, but after only some steps the man again to Sebastian’s wrist but this time so powerful that he could feel how the bruise was forming in seconds.

The man pushed him against the wall and left a hickey on his neck.

The panic was rising he could here his own heart beating faster and faster and suddenly knew that he could do nothing. Than he remembered that Blaine was with him but he reminded himself that there was not a single reason for Blaine to help him, after all he had done to Blaine.

Sebastian hoped someone would go out of Scandals to see them, but he knew that no one would help them, as no one cared when they were inside and most people are way to drunk when they leave Scandals to even care just a little bit about one, or two he reminded himself, high-school boys that went to the bar on their own, dressing up like they did and after all they were boys, shouldn’t they know how to defended themselves against people trying to hurt them in whatever way.

He noticed two man came out of the front door, they even looked at them, but they just looked like they thought how stupid they were to get themselves in such a situation and walked by without saying anything.

He looked with utter shock at them, why wouldn’t they help them it wasn’t that hard to see what was going on, he than returned back with utter shock when he saw, that the guy had punched Blaine to the ground, to avoid Blaine helping him or searching for and getting help.

That moment he heard familiar Voices, the Voices of the other Warblers who have decided that after taking a run while being so tired they can just stay up longer and enjoy their time at Scandals, even so most of them weren’t gay, they often went to Scandals. They quickly gathered around them and pushed the guy away stopping him from undressing Sebastian, while the others did that Nick already called the police, so when the man tried to run away he directly run into the arms of a police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reason this took me so long was, because I didn’t know how to end this chapter as I had no ideas in mind how to end this without Sebastian getting raped.  
> Rape is a crime, on of the worst ones. And it’s disgusting how many people if you look in most social media sites write things like ‘it’s the victims fault’, which simply is not true and society needs to stop to behave like the victims are to blame too. The rapist is the one who committed the crime no one else! I think more should be done to help the victims and they should contact the police, so the rapist is sent to jail.


	6. Taking control Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> sorry for letting you wait so long, I honestly don’t have any excuse apart from that I had no idea how to continue this story.  
> Also I planned this story to have a length of probably 8 to 10 chapters, but I noticed that, this story will have more chapters, because Taking Control Part I, The Crime, Taking control Part II were originally one Chapter and I think that in my initial plan Sebastian’s feeling weren’t described detailed enough. And even so the man didn't got to rape him, it still had a severe impact on Sebastian as it, I think, would have on anyone.  
> So here is the third part of this Chapter trio.

After that the police officer came to them to ask them what happened and an ambulance was called, because Blaine was still unconscious.

Sebastian quickly pulled down the shirt he wore, when the police officer asked him what happened he answered without any emotions in his voice or showing on his face.

The other Warblers as far as they saw what happened, confirmed that Sebastian told the truth.

When the ambulance arrived they decided to take both Blaine and Sebastian to the Hospital as Blaine hit the ground hard when he was nocked unconscious and had a wound on the back side of his back and to ensure that nothing happened to Sebastian.

Sebastian was supposed to talk to a doctor at the hospital while he waited for Blaine to gain back consciousness as Blaine wasn’t hurt as badly as they first thought and could be released soon.

When Sebastian entered the doctor room he sit down on a chair opposite to the doctor and smirked his typical Smythe smiley, he knew he was good enough so the doctor might even believe that he wasn’t falling into depression or would have panic attacks, even so he felt horrible in side.

The doctor just looked at him without saying anything, Sebastian assumed he was waiting for him to say something.

He asked himself what did I do to encourage him to do that, he knew he had an interaction with that guy to prevent him from doing what ever he wanted to do with Blaine, mainly because he still felt bad for hurting Blaine and he still liked him. ‘…. What did I do, Why me, how… How should I ever face any one again, It is so shameful, he was a boy after all, I should have been able to sto… I could have done more. I ….’

“How do you feel?”

Sebastian was slightly taken back but didn’t show it on his face, he answered with a strong voice: “As well as anyone can feel in given situation. I hope that Blaine will wake up soon.”

The doctor looked at him: “I asked how do y o u feel and Blaine will be okay, I thing he is already awake.”

“Can I go then?” Sebastian questioned, not wanting to talk about that, at least not now, not so seen after it, he just needed a bit of time to get passed this, he told himself.

“Please, just answer my question.”

“I did. As well as anyone can feel and I had luck, the Warblers were there soon enough.”

“Did you called them?” “No, I didn’t they just head there when they want to party a bit.”

“So are they all … gay?”

Sebastian looked at him confused, why did that matter…

“No, why should they”

“Well, it is a gay bar.”

“It shouldn’t matter, because if they want to go there they can go there.”

“Are you gay?”

Sebastian’s smile faltered for a second but he had it back in place so fast, that the doctor didn’t noticed it. Sebastian began to feel really uncomfortable. The thoughts in his had were still running, why he even was attacked, turning into more and more strange explanation.

“I am, not that it matters.” Sebastian said having problems with keeping his voice from cracking.

“It does, he was a man, so you should be glad.”

Sebastian looked at him with a mix of hurt, anger, disgust.

“So when a man does that to a women or the other way around, when they are straight, or a women to a women, when they are lesbian, that is totally okay and they should be glad too?” Sebastian raised his voice.

“No, it isn’t, but a man can protect himself.”

Sebastian looked with disbelief at him and then turned around and got out of the office as fast as possible, to just get away from that…. He didn’t know what that guy was, but he definitely wasn’t a doctor.

In the corridor he ran directly into Cooper, who was there to surprise Blaine but due to a problem with the plane arrived late so he went to the hospital to get Blaine and take him home for his parents, he hated that, Blaine was old enough to deal with this on his own.

“Sorry” Sebastian muttered. Cooper barely heard what Sebastian said. But pushed him out of the way to get his stupid brother home.

Sebastian turned around and his face expression changed, he knew what he would do next. He will make Coopers live hell.

He turned around and quickly got out of the hospital, but when he was out in the dark, he stopped dead, thinking he saw something. He started to panic, he felt his heart beat faster and faster and after some seconds he had the feeling his heart was exploding and he would die.

He looked around trying to see something but there was nothing, he thought he must have imagined that…. ‘Am I now afraid of the dark… that can’t be, I, what.. who… who is there’ he thought wanting to ask that but he wasn’t able to speak, his heart was racing as fast as his thoughts were. ‘No, no, no, no… Sebastian everything is alright, you are a strong person you aren’t such a weak piece of shit, you are better, you are stronger, you are more intelligent, you are more handsome…. He tried to reassure himself that everything will be alright, was alright, he tried to ‘correct’ himself. The Warblers were there fast enough and if, he pushed himself to stop thinking about this knowing it wouldn’t lead to any good for him. ‘I just need to get home fast before anything happens,’ he said to himself, to reassure himself that he was strong enough to protect himself, ‘ _You are not strong enough, you are a little weak minded, ugly, stupid, bitchy monster and on top all of that you aren’t even a real man, you are a disgrace,_ ’ he heard one part of himself saying and what than followed was a discussion between this evil, devilish part of himself and the other, better part.

He, the better part, answered: ‘I am not weak, I will get trough this and I will come out stronger.’

( _devil_ :) ‘ _You sound like your own doctor, you definitely should see one, don’t you agree._ ’

‘I saw a doctor an it didn’t help, I think he just made everything worse.’

‘ _Worse than what, be honest my – our – life was shit before all of this happened, so nothing changed. You slushied that Blaine guy you were in love with so deeply, you had a stupid crush and than you hurt him with rock salt slushie and instead of helping him you walked away and slushied one of his friends, when she visited our school. And now you say someone ‘made everything worse’ hahahahaha hehehehe. You are the monster – I am the monster._ ’

‘Stop, just stop, I didn’t wanted to hurt Blaine with it, it was meant to ruin Kurt’s clothes.’

‘ _But it did hurt Blaine, you did._ ’

‘But it was an accident.’

‘ _Admit that you are a monster, stand up, accept that you hurt him and he never will be together with you nor will he be thankful toward you for helping him, he sees you as what you really are a monster. So get this stupid feelings about Hunter Clarington, is that even a real name – his real name – out of your f***ing head!_ ’

‘I did hurt Blaine and I know that, but I am not a Monster,’ he tried to assure himself, ‘and I don’t need him to be thankful, I helped him that is enough.’

‘Is Hunter Clarington really his name.’ He asked himself and his thoughts now wandered around the name Hunter Clarington and that he didn’t found anything that said, he in truth had another name. Furthermore he tried to convince himself that he just loved winding the person up that took his position and not because that guy, Hunter, was a special person on whom he at least developed a crush. He reminded himself that even so Hunter seems to hide and pretend he is straight, Hunter won’t come out in High School probably never.

‘ _Get him OUT of your mind. We want to take back the position as Head Warbler and therefore we need to destroy that guy in every way possible._ ’ Sebastian hated himself for thinking this. Yes, it was true, he wanted to be Head Warbler again, but he didn’t want to destroy Hunter to achieve that knowing Hunter won’t be destroyed as easy as some of the New Directions and he didn’t want to destroy all of Hunter’s life.

He walked – run – all the way from the Hospital to the Dalton Academy lost deep in his thoughts, not realizing he did, until he stood in front of the closed door.

As soon as he was in his dorm room he locked the door changed clothes in the matter of some seconds and lied down on his bed to get some sleep, at least he hoped he would get some.

But his mind was racing around what happened tonight, asking what would that man had done to Blaine if he didn’t had intervene, had there been another way he could have helped Blaine, had there been a way they could have gotten away easier without putting on of them at risk, but he stoped his thinking knowing it wouldn’t lead him anywhere good. And tried to find some sleep. But he repeated that circle trough out the night, until he needed to get up on the next morning thinking if he should go back to the hospital to talk with a doctor or if he was off better not going there.

 

XXXXXX

 

Meanwhile Hunter sat in his dorm room thinking about a way to finally get ride of Sebastian and his stupid developing feelings for him. He was straight after all, he told himself over and over again.

But his mind wandered back to Sebastian over and over again.

He needed to get him of the school to do what he needed to do, doing what he came for and that was winning and Sebastian was a danger to his methods because after the first words they exchanged he already worked out what Sebastian would think about taking performance enhancing drugs – steroids. He thought that someone was weak and stupid if he would take something like that. And Sebastian tried to get better without those things and to ensure they win he drove their enemies crazy and treated them with publishing photos tried to get couples to brake up. And Hunter also knew, that apart from the slushie with rock salt and the slushie to annoy Santana he was against physical violence even so he often behaved like he would have no problem to get what he wants by beating other people up. Hunter’s researches came to the same conclusions as about what Hunter was quite surprised Sebastian never was part of a high school brawl. One part of Hunter a part that was growing from day to day basically admired him for getting what he had with his Brain, his mouth and his good looks. And what made it worse behind all this arrogant, flirty, snarky behavior he seemed to be a really nice and caring person.

Apart from all those thoughts going around in Hunter’s head there also were those thoughts that said he never ever will want anything from you, you are stupid, you aren’t as good looking and to get a better build you help yourself with steroids. Those self doubts followed him for some time already or when he was honest with himself they started to appear after his sister died in a car crash. He was driving the car after getting a bit to drunk, he still hated himself for being the one to survive and not his little angle sister.

And Sebastian made all those feelings appear again, because he remembered Hunter of what he wanted but he never could have and one part of Hunter also feared that he could hurt Sebastian the same way he had hurt his little sister. But most part just tried to push all those feelings, all those thoughts back and tried to still be the strong Hunter he always showed everyone

He never will be in a Relationship with Sebastian.

Hunter looked at the watch realizing that it was already midnight. And decided to go to bed just being happy that he had a room for himself.

 

XXXXXX

 

On the next day Sebastian was ordered to the dean after he took his normal morning run trying to just get on with his life and not show how much this in truth effected him.

He got into the office waiting there anxiously for the dean to call for him to get in the dean’s office when he was told to enter the dean didn’t waste a single second and directly told him that due to some person starting now he needed to move out of his room into room 4110.

He was relieved that it wasn’t anything else, that the dean didn’t want to talk with him about what happened at ‘Scandals’.

So he got the key from the office and brought all his things there and then directly heading to Lacrosse practice as always before lessons started at 9 am on Wednesday morning. He hated Wednesdays he had lessons until 7pm in the evening, leaving him with no time to train for Warblers, Lacrosse or the swim team.

After he finished his last class he got to his new room.

Around noon Hunter stormed into the dean’s office demanding to know why they put another person in there with him. His voice was loud and angry and he looked like he would really like to beat up the dean and everyone else being responsible for putting another person in his room.

“Mr. Clarington watch your tone, please sit down.” The dean waited for Hunter to sit down but Hunter didn’t so he continued to talk: “ We got some new pupils so we needed to put another person in your room as it was meant for two people originally. And we decided that it would be better if we put one of the Warblers there and not one of the new pupils.”

“Who?” Was all Hunter said.

“Sebastian Smythe and now please leave my room, I still have work to do and I thing you should get to your next class.” the dean said, Hunter’s smile dropped. ‘What.. Why, why Sebastian Smythe’ Hunter thought, ‘that will make everything far more complex. He finished earlier than Sebastian did, mainly because his main purpose was to get that National win for the Warblers.

So he ate at 6 pm and then got into his room and made sure that Sebastian wouldn’t find a hint on what he and the other Warblers did.

When Sebastian finally finished ‘dinner’ he talked a bit with the other Warblers before they all headed to their rooms, because Thursday was an early start with all of them having to be in class at 7.30 am.

Sebastian opened the door and closed the door behind him being the little entrance room of this really nice and for a dorm room really big room with their cupboards. He loosened his tie and but it away together with his jacket.

Entering the main room with the two beds he stopped dead when he saw Hunter working at the desk without a shirt.

Sebastian opened the buttons of his shirt while he flirtingly said: “Hot Hunter, looking good, do you want to do anything tonight?”

Hunter turned around with shock clearly on his face having totally forgotten that he now has a room mate.

“Smythe can you just stop that, why don’t you get that I am straight.”

Sebastian put his shirt away and pulled his t-shirt off revealing his trained body and his well shaped abs he noticed the lust and want that flickered in Hunters eyes for a short time, which actually made Sebastian feel uncomfortable to his own surprise because that never happened before. He started to ask himself if it probably was a bad idea to hit that hard on Hunter.

So he didn’t answer Hunter and instead just got into the adjoined bathroom and showered cleaned his teeth and put on some new shorts for the night realizing he forgot a shirt he got out of the bathroom again feeling Hunter’s gaze on his body, but he managed to stay cool and behave like he didn’t noticed it. He wanted to put that t-shirt on really quick but managed to do it slow enough so Hunter didn’t notice that Sebastian was actually not comfortable with the situation.

Taking the book he needed to finish for tomorrows lesson in english literature he sat down on his bed and started reading the remaining pages noticing that Hunter looked at him quite often.

Around 11pm Hunter changed into his boxers and a Shirt to get into bed.

Both turned out their light at the same time going to sleep without saying anything.

 

“Noooo….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have the next Chapter up sooner, two month is definitely a too long time.


	7. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Chapter will be what happened in the evening from Hunters point of view. Sorry that this Chapter took me longer than I hoped it would.

After he put all things away that would hint to what he and the other Warblers were up to. He pulled his shirt of and started working on some stupid school stuff, he asked himself why that was even necessary. But he got here to win the Nationals and for that he needed to stay in this school so he needed to take all this stupid classes. It wasn’t that he was that bad, but he definitely didn’t want to take so many unnecessary classes.

“Hot Hunter, looking good, do you want to do anything tonight?”, Sebastian said.

Hunter turned around shocked. ‘Shit’, he thought he totally forgot he had a roommate now and he directly said, “Smythe, can you just stop that, why don’t you get that I am straight.”, trying to push all the thoughts about Sebastian away.

Sebastian unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and pulled it off, after that he slowly and suggestively pulled his t-shirt off. Hunter noticed for the first time that Sebastian, actually different to what he thought, not only had a really handsome face, he also had a great body, he was overcome with lust and want and gazed for far to long at those delicious abs.

Sebastian just went to the bathroom and Hunter wondered why he didn’t say anything. ‘Or’, Hunter hoped, ‘Sebastian didn’t notice it.’

Hunter continued to work on the school stuff. Until Sebastian left the bathroom with only a short on much to Hunters surprise and he again couldn’t stop himself from gazing but he was relived when he noticed that Sebastian didn’t noticed his gaze, he didn’t know that Sebastian did notice the gaze but just acted like he didn’t.

Sebastian sat down and took a book and started reading. Hunter couldn’t stop himself from looking up again and again, but Sebastian seemed to be really concentrated and kind of lost in the book.

Hunter finished around the same time as Sebastian, so they both went to bed.

  


“Noooo….”

Hunter was fully awake in no time and directly knew, that that was Sebastian. He looked confused on the one hand but on he other hand he wanted to get up and comfort Sebastian and he started to wonder why Sebastian would have nightmares, because he seemed really strong and self confident. A part of him, the part that wanted to win the Nationals no matter the cost wanted to use that against Sebastian, but he knew that he didn’t want to hurt Sebastian with and about that, he didn’t know what happened and also know he didn’t have time for Sebastian’s revenge if he used that. But the most important thing was that he wanted to really be there for Sebastian so he got up and slowly and carefully went over to Sebastian’s bed not wanting to frighten him.

Sebastian relived the moments before the Warblers saved him but in his nightmare they didn’t, instead bad, really bad memories got into his dream and he was drawn deeper and deeper into the nightmare. He tried to get out of it, tried to wake up, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. And he sensed someone coming over to him and he got even more scared, not realizing that he was in his room and Hunter came over to him to wake him up.

Hunter now stood before Sebastian’s bed and he still was unsure on what to do. So he decide to just wake him up. “Sebastian?” He didn’t got a response. So he tried it again, “Sebastian?”, but again the same, no response, just Sebastian still being trapped in his nightmare. So he got a bit louder. “Sebastian, wake up.” And still nothing changed, Sebastian seemed to be drawn deeper and deeper into his nightmare. Hunter didn’t know what to do, he knew that ignoring this even if a part of him wanted to, wasn’t an option, but he non the less had no idea how to wake Sebastian up apart from punching him and oddly that wasn’t something he wanted to do right know. Suddenly the thoughts of his lips on Sebastian’s came up in his mind, but he knew it wouldn’t be right in the situation so he pushed those thought away too.

Hunter sat down on the bed beside Sebastian’s feet hoping that his presence might have a positive impact, but Sebastian didn’t calm down nor did he wake up.

So Hunter moved upwards and gently laid his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and slowly and gently stroke him until Sebastian started to calm down after more than and hour in which Hunter tried to wake him up more than once.

Not wanting to startle Sebastian or make him feel embarrassed he returned to his bed and went to sleep again, even so it was only a light sleep he didn’t notice Sebastian getting up really early and leaving the room soon after.

Hunter woke up shortly after five in the morning but when he directly noticed, that Sebastian wasn’t there he instantly began to panic and was ready in no time and left their room, ‘why do I care so much about him, I am supposed to bring victory for the Warblers’ here not fall in love with a fellow Warbler.’

He opened the door and got out and turned to the Lacrosse etc. training field when he reached it he saw Sebastian running and felt like a stone was lifted from his heart and his shoulders. Directly he turned around wanting to get back in, hoping Sebastian didn’t notice, but of course he did. Hunter cursed and turned around. Sebastian stoped and looked directly into his directions like a waited for an answer, ‘shit’, Hunter thought, ‘I have no idea what he asked...’ But lucky for him Sebastian repeated the Question, “What do you want out here, checking if I am okay?”

Hunter had hoped Sebastian didn’t remembered that Hunter came over to him to comfort him, but it seemed like he did and he didn’t look really happy about it. ‘What, ….. yeah’, he thought, ‘I wanted to see if you are okay, but I can’t tell you that.’

Thinking about a good way to answer he stood there with a bit of a dump expression on his face, while Sebastian looked at him clearly demanding an answer now.

“I..”, he stuttered, ‘f***’, he tried to collect himself and tried to continue, “I wondered what you were up to so early in the morning.”

“Why would you care?!”

“Why should anyone get up that early?”

“Answering a question with a question, shows what you really meant.”, Sebastian answered knowing, that he basically was the first to do that.

“I need all Warblers at their best.”

“You don’t care about them you just want to win, you can lie to them but not to me.”

“If you want to play the came like that, I could tell the other Warblers that you had a nightmare like a little child.”, Hunter angrily said, too fast, so he couldn’t stop. He was surprised when he noticed that Sebastian wasn’t shocked but had an evil smile on his face, signaling that he would retaliate.

Sebastian started running again a clear signal for Hunter to go, but he couldn’t, he was to conflicted inside, felt so hurt, because he thought Sebastian might like him.

XXX

Unbeknown to him Sebastian was embarrassed when he woke up and remembered what happened, but in a way had a warm feeling around his heart because he knew Hunter came over and sat beside him and stroked him, but he needed time to think about that, so he stood up and walked out and run non stop until he noticed Hunter turning around and walking away.

It hurt, it really did, when Hunter said, he would tell the other Warblers, but Sebastian was able to control his face, so he just smirked his typical evil smirk and started running again, faster than he did before, because he didn’t want to talk with Hunter, he really didn’t want to know why Hunter would be nice in the one moment and that evil in the next. He vowed to himself to never fall for anyone again…. ‘at least not that fast’, he thought, knowing that it is something that is hard to control and never fall for someone who is either straight or not out yet ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being only half of the length of the last.  
> And I hope I can upload the next chapter soon, but this time I won’t promise I do it sooner as this time, because I honestly have no idea if will be able to do.  
> But even if I might not see the next chapter for a month or even more, I won’t abandon this story.


	8. Change to the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, for not posting a Chapter for over four month, mainly because I was so busy and a bit because I didn’t know how to get the development I planed to start.  
> And sorry for my bad english.

(Hunter’s POV)

Never again, Sebastian vowed to himself. ‘Causes just to many problems.’

He returned to their room and was glad when he noticed Hunter wasn’t there, so he took a shower and changed into the school uniform and went to his first class.

Meanwhile Hunter was boxing, trying to work truth his feelings, why did he fall out of all people, for Sebastian, the one everyone said was a man whore. Even so the lesson started in twenty minutes he didn’t care to take a shower and head to the class room, he just hated Thursdays, ‘oh wait’, he thought to himself, ‘I hate all weekdays, to much school.’ He knew he would share all classes with Sebastian today and he hated that day even more, especially considering the fact that they had French – he knew he isn’t even able to form a whole sentence – and Math – another Subject he couldn’t stand, once that was different, but the times have changed – he stopped thinking about it, realizing it probably would be better if he went to class, it simply didn’t mater if he wanted to, he needed to do, unless he wants people to suspect something.  


When Hunter got in the class room, the room was full, so only one place was left, one beside Sebastian, he wanted to turn around, but they already noticed him all and Sebastian smiled at him, so Hunter decided to just try to enjoy this day.

After they finished he was glad he decided to stay, they did partner work and he was assigned to do it with Sebastian, he learnt more in this one lesson than in the rest of his life before about french.

Next up was math.

‘Today, is even worse than normal, Sebastian and our dear teacher are basically the only one who seem interested’ Hunter thought, he knew they did some stuff about differential equation and linear differential equation system and he also knew he hated those equations, they just were totally stupid and useless. And then the teacher asked him a question and he had no idea and couldn’t be more obvious on his face, at least Sebastian’s smile told him that. When he looked at the others he noticed they didn’t notice he has no idea.

The teacher looked around and asked, if anyone else was able to solve this.

Of course Sebastian was able to.

Their last lesson that day, was physical education, the only session apart from music he really liked, because he was better than basically everyone else. But he still asked himself why they did have that as a normal school subject basically everyone was forced to do at least one of the many ‘free’ sport courses, even so no one forced any of them officially. As long as their stupid sport teacher didn’t decide to do Lacrosse, swimming or something like Dancing, he knew this lesson wouldn’t be that bad, he wasn’t bad at those, he just hated it when someone was better than him, especially when this someone was Sebastian.

Of course luck wasn’t with him that day as the teacher announced their new ‘topic’ to be…

‘Why do we even have physical education as a subject, not like they force us to chose one of the many possible sport courses that aren’t bound to a special year.’

swimming.

‘Perfect….’

The first part of the lesson was boring as hell in Hunter’s eyes, as they only talked about different swimming stiles. After that they were given a short brake in which they were supposed to get to their rooms and get their swimming gear.

A few minutes later they where in the bathing cabin to change in to their swimming gear.

Hunter looked at Sebastian and noticed that he didn’t look as comfortable as normal, that didn’t prevent Hunter from thinking that Sebastian did look good, but a part of him, thought that maybe he should talk with Sebastian, just because they were friends, even so he knew he wanted more but couldn’t accept that.

After the lesson finished Warbler’s were next on their day, so they took a shower, changed and went to Warbler practice, Hunter still feeling bad for his little outburst on this morning, so he tried to be nice to Sebastian and decided to not force the Warblers to take any Steroids today or in the reminder of this week. But Sebastian seemed to want to make his live worse than Hell, embarrassing him in front of everything again and again. In a short pause he ordered, not without earning a short mean remark from Sebastian, he demanded that Sebastian would stay, because he wanted to have a little talk with him.

“Sebastian, I am sorry for my outburst tomorrow, and of course I won’t tell the Warblers about that.”

“Was I a bit to mean today, I am so sorry for that.” Sebastian sarcastically said.

  


XXX (Sebastian’s POV)

‘That’s easy for you to say, isn’t it? You know how much that hurt.’ Sebastian thought to himself why answering to Hunter’s apology.

“Sebastian, please, I really won’t tell the Warblers.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

‘Probably because he noticed, that it wouldn’t weaken my Position, but it would weaken his Position.’ Sebastian couldn’t fully suppress the small smile forming on his lips, but that smile wasn’t evil or anything like that, not even a happy smile, it looked more like a sad and hurt one.

“Because… I.. I.. wouldn’t do anything to hurt you on purpose.”

Sebastian looked a bit stunned at Hunter. For a moment he thought that Hunter really might like him..

‘as a friend’ Sebastian thought disappointed and nearly couldn’t stop the frown forming on his face, instead of frowning he gave Hunter a short smile, flirting a bit with him and turned around because the second half was about to begin.

He decided to play a lot nicer at least this time.

After they finished all their homework and he took a shower and returned into their room with a t-shirt on, he noticed that Hunter looked at him with ‘worry?’ Sebastian was a bit confused to say the least, but he decided to ignore it.

“You know you don’t need to to wear a t-shirt when leaving the shower”, Hunter told him, while trying to show a comforting smile.

Sebastian was confused. He looked Hunter directly into the eyes and struggled with himself if he should ask Hunter about that or if he should ignore it or just take the t-shirt off. Actually he was aware of the fact, that Hunter didn’t seem to mind him not wearing his t-shirt, but a part of him felt a lot more insecure than before, because of what happened. And despite people claiming that it was nothing, to him it still went to far.

Sitting down, Sebastian turned his body to Hunter and asked. “Why do you even care?”

“I…, I…, I want to show you that you...”

“What am I?”, Sebastian asked with a bit bitting tone lying beneath, “and since when does Hunter stutter.” Sebastian smiled a bit.

“I just hoped to show you, that you don’t need to be afraid, we are in our room.”

They talked a bit about things that happened on the day and a lot about the Warblers and Sebastian tried to get behind what was happening with the Warblers and his theory of drugs was much closer to the truth than he hoped of wanted it to be.

  


XXX (Hunter)

‘Wait’, Hunter thought, ‘is he getting behind what I have done?’

“I just forced them to train more than they ever did before.”

Hunter saw Sebastian turning around and he saw his ways getting darker and darker while he approached the place Hunter hid the Steroids, and then Hunter noticed that he didn’t fully close it.

“I HOPE that is not what I think it is”, Sebastian looked at him with pure anger, “….. Wait that is....”

“YOU GIVE THEM STEROIDS?!?!”, Sebastian shouted, “Do you know what you did with that, we can be disqualified for that, how many?”

Hunter felt really bad, Sebastian’s words and his expression hurt so much more than he expected it.

“Everyone, every single Warbler. You forced everyone, didn’t you?”

“So I have a question for you, Hunter, why didn’t you force me to take them. And I don’t wanna hear anything like I am already good enough, because I know that.”

“I...”

“You knew I would react like this. Do you know what I did last year? I tried to manipulate them, but what YOU do is something totally different. You, …. I will correct the mistakes YOU made and for someone like you, I was replaced and when I first saw, first talked with you I liked you. I developed a crush on you, I was falling in love with YOU and during all that you decided to fuck everything up, I trained with them so hard, I want to win as much as you and I wouldn’t say anything against little games, but you wanted us to cheat, you forced them to cheat. Do you KNOW what that will look like on there Diploma, do you think anyone wants them with that?!? And because I am the former Captain, they won’t care that I just figured it out!”

Sebastian turned around hopped into his uniform faster than anyone else ever before did and got out of their room as fast as possible.

Hunter was left speech less.

  


XXX (Sebastian)

“That monster, and I was that stupid and I even told him that...” Sebastian almost didn’t notice the Warblers from the near by rooms to stand in the hallway, quietly talking with each other.

Sebastian looked at them and pushed past them, not giving them a time to stop him.

“Wait!” the Warblers shouted.

He stoped and turned around and looked at them.

“Why should I, I will tell them what Hunter did and.”

“Wait, did he even force you or did you do it, because you wanted to win, that at least would explain why no one decided to tell me about it or go to the police or tell the Headmaster about it.”

“Don’t play the person that didn’t know anything.”

“He told you that I agreed with all of that, than would you care to explain me why you never saw me when you took them. Do you really think I would let anyone do anything like that. I will try to get you all out of that, but I can’t promise anything.”

He turned around and talked with the Headmaster, thinking that one way or the other someone will find out and that it is better when they take care of that as early as possible. Furthermore he got all Warblers to admit what happened.

But that meant they might not be allowed to compete this year and other problems headed there way because of that breaking of the law.

‘How knows how bad it will get’, he thought and talked with his father, not really the easiest conversation, to not say he would like to be everywhere but there.

“I don’t know if I can help anyone of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed, I have no Idea what they do in which subject at what time in the US, so I just used a topic that came to my mind while writing.


	9. Trying to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> as I promised I uploaded the next Chapter today. I am sorry for any mistakes I made in this text and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> And I am really sorry that it took so long again to finish such a short chapter, but University is really time consuming. And I changed to whole story line a lot while writing this, because I didn't really felt comfortable with what I previously had lined out for this story.
> 
> And I know those character are OoC but I think that both Sebastian and Hunter are a lot nicer than they appear in the show. I also really think Sebastian took what happened with Karofsky to his heart and really tried to be nicer after that and to stop hiding behind his snarky comments.

(Sebastian’s POV)

“I will, I let them down once, I won’t do that again.”

Sebastian said goodbye and ended the call.

He called in another meeting in just a few minutes.

Once all Warblers were gathered he looked at them and asked “Why?”

They all looked at him, confused that he would even ask, but they all also noticed his disappointed expression.

“We wanted to win...”

“Because that would be a victory. Weren’t you the people who told me last year, that we wanted to win fair, seems like that doesn’t really matter to any of you. You rightfully late year told me, that cheating and manipulating to win is not the Warbler-way. So why did you, I honestly want and I need to know why, that way I probably can figure out a way to get us out of this.”

They all looked around really embarrassed and no one wanted to say a single word.

“Please, tell me, now.” Jeff was the first to speak up: “I…, We thought you and Hunter together decided to do that, so we just played along, because we…. We didn’t wanted to get you angry, because we were afraid of what you would do..”

“Really, that’s a cheap excuse. I asked you to be honest, why, while you might lie to me you can’t when you are questioned by the police or any other state official or if the headmaster asks you. So you now have the time to think about the truth and just the truth, I found out you took steroids and I will find out if you are lying to me when you answer to me now. So be honest!”

Jeff: “It was the truth, we just thought, you would force us, so we thought it would be easier to just tag along.”

“I am in the Lacrosse-team and you know Dalton forces us to take tests on steroids, so even if I want to, which I definitely doesn’t, I couldn’t. So why should I force anyone of you. After last year I thought we together agreed to win fair and square. This most likely will appear in our diploma, do you want that? I doubt that, so please be honest. Otherwise I think, I really need to force you, don’t I,” Sebastian smiled a bit sinister.

Jeff slowly and quietly said: “I told you the truth, we also wanted to win and were afraid about what you would do if we wouldn’t comply with Hunter’s orders.”

“I am truly disappointed in every single one of you. But we together will get past that.” Sebastian left and decided to talk with Hunter, he knew he needed him on board to get the other Warblers out of this mess and a part of him still hoped Hunter would stay.

 

“Clarington!” Sebastian barked as he entered their room finding Hunter sitting inside looking really uncomfortable. “Tell me, why did you force them to take steroids, you have ruined the chance to go to a good University for all Warblers and we most likely aren’t allowed to compete this year. I thought you had honor, seems like I was wrong.”

Hunter looked at him and opened his mouth and closed it again. “I came here to win no matter the cost.”

“What?!? It might be better if you leave this school, seems like you are toxic to it. And why didn’t you force me to take the steroids? And don’t tell me you thought I would tell the headmaster.”

“I transferred over on request of the Headmaster, he said that I am allowed to do what ever I want if I just can assure that we win. And you destroyed everything because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. And I didn’t tell you because you are a stupid asshole with a giant stick in his ass. Before I transferred I got told that the old Leader was pretty ruthless and also wanted to win but I also saw you grades after I asked if I could see them to get an idea about your person and you were far to good in all subjects, a straight A guy isn’t able to get such a bad school choir to victory. And most teachers said you are playing by the rules all the time, you are never late, basically never sick and you have never cut any school subject. Are Captain of the Warblers, Lacrosse- and Swimming-Team, and last year you collected donations for Lady Gaga’s ‘Born This Way Foundation’ that sounds like a totally arrogant spoiled guy with rich parents and on top of all this you are a gay fuckboy.”

“For hating me you surely did a good job at gathering as many information as possible. I won’t answer to your cheap insults. But let me tell you, I am not trying to hurt you, I know this doesn’t really sound like me, but I am trying to help you and just because I am nice to you or the other Warblers doesn’t mean I suddenly am unable to take care of anything. The only difference is I now try to do it with out hurting other people. So either you cooperate or you will face the consequences alone.”

“You pretend to care, but in the inside you are just happy about getting that Captain-position back.”

“I do care, just because I always have been really snarky doesn’t mean I don’t care, I just don’t care about most people, but I do care about those people that are in my Teams. And yes I might be glad that I will get that position back, but I would rather stay in my current position than taking back the Warblers on steroids.”

Sebastian was surprised about how calm he stayed during this conversation and how nice he was, because he really said the truth he still could be really snarky and still knew how to hurt people with words, the last year, the Warblers and the New Directions just showed him that there are other ways to reach what you want and that he certainly was able to do it without hurting other people. And he was really happy about the fact, that Hunter still talked with him and he hoped, he would be able to convince him to get help with the problem and so might stay in this school. At least he hoped it, because despite all things that happened Sebastian couldn’t really hate Hunter.

As Hunter wasn’t answering he left with out saying another word to call his dad to see how much he already archived and if he got be of any help.

 

XXX (Hunter’s POV)

He was furious when Sebastian accused him of all those things so he tried to find a way to hurt Sebastian. But he directly noticed that it seemed like Sebastian didn’t care and if he was honest with himself he knew he fucked up and he also knew he was really unfair to Sebastian and it hurt himself more that it did Sebastian as he saw any chances of them ever becoming friends, he didn’t want to think about anything more, vanishing.

“Sebastian, stop… wait, please. I…” but Sebastian didn’t turn around and just continued to walk away not even showing any movement that might have indicated he noticed Hunter at all. “… am really sorry.” He said despite thinking that Sebastian couldn’t hear him, but if he was honest with himself, than it felt really, really good to say that. He just really hoped he could get what he wanted, but he knew that staying Captain of the Warblers was impossible and he also bitterly thought, that he could prepare himself for being kicked out of the Warblers by Sebastian as soon as resumed his position as Captain.

 

XXX (Sebastian’s POV)

“… am really sorry.” Sebastian nearly stoped and wanted to turn around, but in the end he was just to hurt and to embarrassed about himself, because he didn’t notice any of what happened sooner and because he basically fully trusted Hunter and even developed a fucking crush on him and he still liked Hunter. He told himself that if necessary he needed to get rid of Hunter, but he didn’t want to.

He decided it would be easier if he drove home, so he decided to do just that to talk with his father.

Once he got home he noticed that his father wasn’t home yet, so he waited decided to play on the piano and sing some songs in the waiting time. His stepmother came home first and was really surprised to find Sebastian, because he even on the Weekends often stayed at Dalton, despited the fact that in the last year their Relationship with each other got a lot better, yet she knew that both her and her husband, Sebastian’s father, criticized him a lot for really little things.

“I didn’t know you decided to come home today.”

“It wasn’t planed, but I need to talk about the Warblers with dad and I decided that it would be best if I could do it in person.” Sebastian said.

Once his father arrived they ate dinner and then went into his fathers office to talk about the current situation.

It actually was the first conversation they really had with out criticizing each other and it was quite productive as they finished their plan on how to get the Warbler out of this trouble and how they would be able to stay in the competition so they can win without cheating or doing worse things.

Once they finished it was already past midnight so Sebastian asked if he could stay there over the night, as he wouldn’t be able to get into Dalton as they closed the gates at midnight on weekdays except Friday.

The next morning when he woke up he went downstairs ate breakfast and went to Dalton after saying good morning and good bye.

When he arrived at Dalton he saw a police car standing in front of the main entrance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to upload the next Chapter next Sunday, but I won’t promise anything. Basically as lead up to Christmas.


	10. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> here I am again:) Hoping you enjoy this little chapter and I am sorry for the incredible long delay, but University was quite time consuming, I still need to finish some stuff till Friday, but that shouldn’t consume that much time, so I can write the next Chapter, I don’t know though if I will upload this before April, as I am on vacation after Friday till Easter Monday and then University starts again. And sorry for this short chapter.  
> Enjoy

(Still Sebastian’s POV)  
He got out of his car as fast as humanly possible or maybe even a bit faster and rushed into Dalton. Thousand of different scenarios came to his mind about what could have happened. But the worst was that one of the Warblers got into a steroid-rage and hurt someone else, because if the steroid story alone won’t get them kicked out than that definitely will. Or was he to harsh to Hunter and he decided to take revenge. ‘No,’ Sebastian told himself, ‘I shouldn’t think about him at all and I wasn’t harsh nor was I rude towards him, he actually was really rude and tried to insult me.’ But he non the less remained really agitated, ‘why the hell is Dalton such a big school and why is nobody her and why do we have the police standing in front of our school.’ I thought being angry at…, I had no idea at whom I was angry, I just knew I was.

I turned around and tried to find someone, the school looked empty, I was starting to get even more confused, it looked like Dalton was dead, but I knew this can’t be the truth.

‘Nothing here, I think I should look in the Dorm room part, hopefully someone is there’

krrr, quietsch, krrr

I stood there not moving and then slowly turned around, while doing that I felt something hitting me on the back of my head and I lost my balance well to the floor and then..  
Nothing.

(Still Sebastian’s POV, one hour later)

I heard someone talking to me and saying I need to wake up, but I had no idea who it was and my head hurt, I just wanted to sleep forever. But the person shook me again and again until. I opened my eyes.

“Hunter”, I tried to get out, realising it was Hunter who talked to me and tried to wake me up, I looked up and noticed I was in a Hospital.

‘Shit not a Hospital again, this can’t be, why do I always need to get into these.’

“Bas”, Hunter said while not directly looking at me, “I, …, I am glad you are awake, the Doctors said that you can leave soon, as everything is alright with you, but if the headache stays longer you directly need to get here again, because that means that there was done some damage to your brain, that they didn’t notice yet. This is unlikely though he said.”

I smiled a bit, but who would blame me, the person I had a crush on was here and he actually seemed to care about me … ‘as a friend’, I thought suddenly becoming sad again. I hoped Hunter wouldn’t notice, ‘Shit, he did’.

“Bas is everything alright, you look sad?”, Hunter asked concerned.

“Everything is fine”, I said smiling, hopefully being able to convince him.

‘By the look of his face I am not really convincing’, I thought.

“Mr. Smythe”, the Doctor said while entering the room, I was glad this meant I didn’t need to answer his question.

“Yes, Mr. Doctor?” I said not knowing his name, hoping he would fill in.

“Brown, I think Mr. Clarington already told you, that you look totally fine and can leave now, but if you don’t feel well, the headache stays till tomorrow or gets worse, then come here as soon as possible and it would be best if someone would drive you here. Have a nice day Mr. Smythe and Mr. Clarington.”

“Thank you Dr. Brown, you too.” I said while Mr. Brown left the room.

Hunter looked at me, like … ‘he wanted a real answer’, I thought trying to figure a way out of this.  
(this are all Sebastian’s thoughts as he discusses what to do with himself in his thoughts, that is also the reason for the us later on, Sebastian doesn’t has multiple personalities.)

‘Maybe, if I just say as many hurtful things as possible, he will leave’, a part of me thought.

‘No’, was the answer of most of my mind and body.

‘Okay, okay, not an option, maybe I could kiss him’

‘That would surprise him, but how will he take it’

‘Nop, that is not a good idea, we should just be honest with him and say that we thought about what he said prior to this.’

‘Nop again, bad idea, he will probably just use it against us’

A really small part of me thought, ‘why don’t we try, you know he probably as feelings for us too, so this finally might be the step we need, to get him to date us’

‘Nop, I think, that is a bad idea.’

“Hunter, I...”, I started and stopped.

He looked at me, clearly wanting to know what I had to say to him.

“Why do you think I care about no one, because I do.”

Hunter looked down, almost like he was ashamed, this confused me, why would he - Hunter of all people – be ashamed of anything when I ask him this.

“I know you care, I just am unsure.”

“Unsure about what?”, I asked, becoming really curious, about what he was so unsure, because Hunter is never unsure, at least that was what I thought till now.

“YouknowwhenItransferredtoDaltonIalreadyknewthatIambiIjustfearedIwouldloosetherespectoftheWarblerswhentheyfindoutIambiThisisalsothereasonwhyIalwayssayIamnotevenremotelybicurious” Hunter rumbled so fast, I had no idea what he said.

“Hunter, everything fine, could you say that slower again, because I didn’t understand a single word you said.” I asked him smiling a bit.

“You know when I transferred to Dalton, I already knew, that I am bi, I just feared I would loose the respect of the Warblers, when they find out I am bi. This is also the reason why, I always say I am not even remotely bi-curious” Hunter said, a lot slower this time and I could see how shy he got during it.

I looked at him confused on the one hand and happy on the other.

“You shouldn’t be, you know I am gay, but why did you tell me out of all people? Is there someone a guy … or a girl you like”, I asked him, hoping he would say, that he likes me.

Hunter looked down a bit and ‘blushed, Hunter is blushing’ I laughed so much on the inside, because this was so cute and adorable.

“It’s...”, Hunter started,

“youIreallylikeyouIknowyouhatemeandwillprobablyhatemeevenmoreafterthisbutIdontcareIjustneedtogetthisoutandfinallytellyouthatIlikeyousincebasicallythemomentwefirsttalkedwitheachother” He rumbled even faster, trying to break the world record for the fastest talking he just that a minute before. I looked at him really, really confused, the only words I understood were “care” and “you” somewhere in the middle of his word.

“I am sorry to ask again, but I again have no idea what you said, you know you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are of who you like.” I said again and I was a bit embarrassed if I was being honest with myself for needing to ask again so soon.

“It’s you I really like you, I know you hate me and will probably hate me even more after this, but I don’t care I just need to get this out and finally tell you, that I like you since basically the moment we first talked with each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end:  
> I have the feeling my english is even worse than normal in this chapter. Sorry for that too.  
> And sorry for ending it at this point, but I already have about 800 words written in the next Chapter.


	11. Finally;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> it’s me again, I always hope the next Chapter will be longer, but I just always end with a Chapter between 1000 and 2000 words, one is shorter and two are longer.  
> I hope you all still enjoy this story.  
> !!!  
> !!If you get triggered by thoughts about Self-Harm and Suicide, don’t read this chapter!!!  
> !!!  
> If you think about it, please always remember, life is worth living, you are amazing and there are people that love you. 
> 
> Talk to someone or call a suicide crisis line.
> 
> It’s just a bad day, not a bad life.

(Still Sebastian’s POV) I looked at him, starting to smile wider and wider.

“You like me”, I asked him not really believing it, why would he, “You really like me, I like you too. I”

Before I continued I felt his lips on mine, they were softer than I thought and I melted into the kiss and he did too. I then pulled back not really wanting to kiss in a hospital. I looked at him and asked him, “Could you take me with you to Dalton, as I don’t have my car here.”

He just smiled took my hand and we went to his car.

Once we sat in the car, I looked at him not believing this just happened, Hunter, the guy that wasn’t even remotely bi-curious was in love with me, Sebastian Smythe.

_(this are his thought and some explanations, I know I sometimes to them with ‘’, but his time I will do it with this as this is partly directed at you, the readers, as he explains part of his life)_

_Most people, if not all think that I am super confident and that I love myself so much that I can’t love anyone else. The truth is, I don’t like myself. I am not good in school, I don’t look good and to be honest my mental health isn’t the best. Some things that happened in my life before going to Dalton and that guy attempting rape, that just stays with you, it isn’t constantly bothering me, but it is always at the back of my mind._

_Sometimes when I wake up in the morning I just want to turn around and stay in bed, what is life worth anyway. I hate my life._

_My father and my stepmother always make me feel like I shouldn’t be here on this earth, that everyone would be better off, if I just kill myself. My mother was worse. You might not have guessed this based on what you read, but she was a monster, she wanted me to be perfect and to marry a beautiful women one day, I am not perfect thought, I never was and never will be and I am gay, she couldn’t accept that, she thought I was the punishment the devil send her for whatever stupid thing she thought she did so the devil would notice her. What did I do wrong, why did she hate me, I know I am not the one to blame, but this thoughts always come up to my mind again and again and I started to believe them._

_I was so deep into the self hatred, that I needed to release part of it and before I became the snarky asshole you all know, I did it with razor blade on my forearm. But I learned really fast, that I couldn’t do it there, to many would notice, to many would ask questions. So I started to do it on my thigh. I stopped after I transferred to Dalton and came out to everyone there and was this asshole, that was my new way of hurting myself for what I am._

_Before that I considered killing myself, that would have meant I did the world at least one favor._

_Okay, to be honest, I tried to kill myself once, it didn’t work, I wasn’t even able to do that, what am I even thinking, I am actually glad now, that it didn’t work, because that would have meant that I never would have meat all these amazing people and I never would have meat Hunter._

_Despite that I am afraid to come out to anyone, I have no idea what drove me back then. I have no idea how to bring it up with anyone, should I say them, does it even matter, do I matter. I know, I know I already came out to so many, doesn’t change the fact so, that I am afraid and it is so hard to say it when the questions comes up if anyone has a girlfriend, I always say that I don’t have, because that isn’t a lie, I am not in a relationship, wait, what is it with Hunter, are we or are we not._

_How will Hunter react when he finds out that I am not that confident, hot boy he thinks I am. What will he do if he finds out that I am broken and am just really good at looking really good and act like everything is perfect, despite it being a lie. Will he hate me, do I funk up everything again. And what if he tells the others, om.., that can’t happen, I just hope he doesn’t notice how broken I am._

_Because nobody wants a broken person._

_I hate Hospitals, they always remember me of me failing to kill myself. Okay that is a lie they always remember me of how much I used to hate myself and that I still do. Normally I_ _just don’t think about it as School is good, I actually have friends and it seems that my Crush likes me back <3_

 

I felt Hunter looking at me concerned and I noticed my wet cheeks.

“I am sorry, Hunt, I just….”, I couldn’t continue, I didn’t want him to see me this weak, to see me cry.

“Bas, please, please talk to me, why are you crying.” He asked with worry clearly in his eyes.

We arrived back at Dalton, which gave me an excuse to not answer this right now, as I left the car and went indoors to get to my room as fast as possible. I forgot, our room, right now I didn’t know if I should be glad, that we shared a room or if I hate it. Hunter followed me inside and sat done beside me on my bed, slowly he moved his arm around me pulling me closer to his side.

I was surprised in a good way, I never witnessed this nice and caring side like this before.

“I hope you know you can tell me, what is bothering you. If you don’t want to, that is okay too.” Hunter said softly, making me smile a bit.

“I want to, I just don’t know how to express it in words.”

Hunter looked at me, giving me a short kiss on my right cheek, his left hand slowly moving up and down my left side, I found the courage to tell him.

“Hunter, I am not really who all people think I am. They all see me as the giant asshole that only loves himself. The truth is … I don’t like myself, I often feel like I am not worth anything, like you all would be off better without me. I transferred to Dalton, to feel save again and so my parents don’t need to see me that often. I am not enough for them, they say I need to get better, but I can’t. I hated myself, sometimes I still do today. I hated myself so much, that I tried to kill myself.” I slowly pulled up my right sleeve, revealing the little scars I had from cutting and the bigger, longer, uglier one from trying to kill myself. “It didn’t work though.” I said laughing a bit, because, well it was obvious, I wouldn’t be her if it would have worked. “Everyone in my old school hated me, because.. I was me, I was good at school, but I didn’t fit in. You know my mother good murdered, I saw it, my dad doesn’t now I did. He just knows I was with here, when it happened, that I could have protected here. I wish I did, but I simply couldn’t. I was to late, to slow. My mother was a beloved person, so many parents blamed me for, as did my dad, so all my friends, I at least thought they were friends, started to do it too. They ignored me, kicked me down to the ground, beat me up more times than I can count. And I blamed myself for it, knowing that it was way out of the range of what I could control made it even worse. I am sorry, I shouldn’t have told you all that, you deserve better than me.

 

Nobody

 

wants

 

a

 

b

r

o

k

e

n

 

Person.”

I looked at him and started to cry more and more, while he pulled me on his laps and put both arms around me, just holding me.

_He didn’t move away, why, why did he stay, I can’t break his heart too. I don’t want to get him hurt, I probably already did. I just hope he stays with me, I want to get better for him, maybe even for myself._

I felt myself relax being in his arms, slowly I stoped crying. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I just wanted to sleep now. But on the other hand I was afraid, that he wouldn’t be here anymore when I wake up. I leant on him more and more.

“I think I am going to sleep.” I said going to take a quick shower and changing into something better to sleep in. I walked back in and looked at Hunter who already was in my bed. I was to tired to complain about it and if, I was honest, totally honest, I was glad, because that meant I didn’t need to fall asleep alone.

I got in and moved to him closer, slowly cuddling up to see how far I could go. He pulled me closer and slowly moved his hand up and down on my side.

I felt myself drifting away.

 

XXX (Hunter’s POV)

I noticed he slowly got closer to me, so I decided to pull him close to me and to spoon him. I slowly moved my hand up and down on his side and noticed that he fall asleep.

I was so emotional right now, I was so sad about what happened to him, but I was glad, that he finally told someone.

(Okay I decided I will write Hunter’s thoughts like this too.)

He looks so peaceful, when he sleeps. What should I say, when he wakes up. Should I say anything. I need to find a way to see him that he is a beautiful person and so sweet and lovely. And how can he think he is bad in school. That couldn’t be more untrue. How can his father blame him for his mothers dead. Why? How? A father should love his kids no matter what. I hope I can be there for him. I hope he sees what an amazing person he really is. ‘Nobody wants a broken person.’ I want him, even more, I love him. And I know I can make him happy again. He deserves it. He deserves everything.

I slowly drifted to sleep while looking at him, feeling happy.

 

XXX (Sebastian’s POV)

I slowly woke up, I hoped Hunter was still spooning me. My back felt cold and Hunter…

He was gone. He wasn’t there. He left me, so I pushed him away with what I told him.

Seems like that is the only thing I am good at. I looked outside, nothing blocked my view, so Hunter already left the room and pushed back the curtain. It was raining and storming, ‘exactly my mood right now’, I thought. Already hoping this day would end.

‘He left me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to update before April, so expect the next one sometime in April.


End file.
